In His Arms
by Alexiel15
Summary: Just after SR. Lois is sick. Richard is away. Superman is no where to be found...or is he? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Superman…but kudos to the brilliant people who brought him to life.

**Author's Note:** Greetings and salutations to you all! This is my first SR fanfic so I hope all goes well. This took a couple of days to make and I gotta say I'm proud of it. I used "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan for inspiration. Hope you guys like it!!

In His Arms

Lois Lane rubbed her eyes tiredly and continued to stare at the computer in front of her. The curser blinked mockingly, as if daring her to type another word. A series of harsh coughs racked her slender form; she didn't have to feel her forehead to know she had a fever. _What a better time to be alone _she thought disgustedly. She had insisted that Richard take some foreign story, assuring him that her illness was nothing but a cold. Even her own son had decided to spend the night at a friend's house, leaving her to deal with her physical (and emotional) misery. The house was now cold, dark, and unwelcoming, a relentless rain pounding the windowpanes outside. A sudden knock on the door broke the silence, making her jump. Glancing at the clock, she sighed and slowly stood. Who would be insane enough to travel in this weather? Straightening her hair as best she could, she opened it.

Her face lit up at the scene before her. Standing on her front porch, trench coat and all, was Clark Kent. An awkward grin was spread across his face, raindrops falling from his large-rimmed glasses.

"Um…" he began, wringing his hands together. I-I heard you called in sick today so I just… I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Lois felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Whether it was from the fever or embarrassment, she knew not. She forced a smile.

"I see," she said. "Well, the _Daily Planet _is going to have to survive without me."

"That's the thing," Clark continued nervously. "I don't think we can. Perry was having a fit this morning."

"I bet he was," Lois scoffed, throwing a glance to the unfinished article. Turning back, a wave of dizziness swept over her. Clark's wet form swam in front of her, making her grasp the doorway for support.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked, not bothering to hide his concern.

"I…I don't know, I…" Lois's voice broke off when she began to fall forward. As if it were a reflex, Clark caught her, sinking to his knees to break her fall. Rather than panicking, he pressed her closer, running his hand over her brow. He shook his head when he felt the moderate heat radiating from it. It was so typical of Lois to overwork herself. Sick or not, she was out there, covering the latest story. _Most of which were about me _he thought, a slight grin lighting his features. _No matter what, I always find myself on the front page. _A slight murmur from the angel in his arms broke his thoughts. Even with his hearing, he found it incoherent.

"So warm…"

A pang of guilt struck his heart. Despite his love for her, he was still leading a double life. He hated to deceive her, but the thought of her reaction was enough to keep his secret hidden.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom, concern still etched on his face. She was stirring now, her body conflicting with the change in temperature.

"Shh, Lois…it's alright," he whispered, trying to comfort her. He set her down, making sure she was as warm as possible. Within moments, she was sweating, her brown hair matted to her forehead. She started to shrug the blanket off, but Clark pulled it firmly back over her.

"No," he said softly. "You need to break that fever."

Through her delirium, she seemed to comprehend, for she nodded shakily before sinking back into darkness. Clark straightened and moved to the window, gazing into the shimmering haze. Though his whole focus was on Lois, he couldn't ignore the calls of others who needed his help. He threw an anxious glance toward the bed. For the moment, Lois was asleep…but for how long? He swallowed, obviously torn. His logical half told him that nothing would happen as long as he was quick. His heart, however, told him to stay vigilant until he was certain she would be ok. Unfortunately, the calls could not be disregarded. Silently he walked to the edge of the bed, leaning so he was just above her ear.

"I'm going to get some things," he whispered. " I won't be gone long, I promise."

Without a response, he tiptoed out of the room, stripped his clothes, and dashed out of the house.

* * *

Superman soared over the city, stopping to help wherever he could. From a bank robbery to a car wreck, Metropolis seemed to care less about his personal priorities. Though he was on the other side of town, every fiber of his being was honed in on the house by the bay. Sure enough, in the middle of his second pass of the city, Lois's coughs filled his eardrums. He also felt a wave of fear sweep over him. One thing was apparent: she needed him. In a lightning flash, a very drenched Clark bolted into the room.

"Lois! Lois, it's ok. I'm here now…I'm here."

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Clark's confusion grew when he felt hot tears on his skin. With a sympathetic smile, he held her close until her sobs subsided.

"Bad dream?" he asked, caressing her hair.

With a slight laugh, she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's silly," she said. "But…I guess I was re-living old memories…. memories I wish to forget."

Clark grimaced at the coldness in her voice. Once again, he felt the aching temptation to tell her. With an effort, he resisted it.

"I'm sorry for your troubles, Lois," he managed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lois looked up at him, gazing into those shiny blue eyes. They were so familiar…

_No _she scolded herself. _There's no way they could be the same…they just can't be._

She searched Clark's face, as if looking for some kind of clue that would give him away…but to no avail. She looked down in disappointment.

"Something wrong, Lois?"

Lois looked back up at him."No," she said half-heartedly. "It's just…Perry's expecting _another _article on Superman by tomorrow and as you can see (she coughed for emphasis) I'm highly unfit to write anything decent."

A silent moment passed, in which she realized she was still grasping Clark's jacket. Hastily, she let go, a pink hue deepening her already flushed face. Clark suppressed a grin.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, easing her back onto the bed.

Lois sighed, the effort bringing on a few coughs. When was Clark Kent _not _selfless?

"Actually," she started, smiling sheepishly. "I could go for some soup…there're a couple cans in the cupboard above the stove."

Clark gave her another of his goofy grins."Sure thing, Lois."

With that, he straightened and walked briskly from the room.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Clark gingerly opened the cupboard Lois indicated. Ten minutes later, a steaming bowl of soup was sitting on the counter. He was about to lift it when something caught his eye. It was the same picture he had seen on Lois's desk. She was in a log-sleeved, peach shirt with a white, wide-brimmed hat. Her son-or rather, _their _son-was nestled beside her. Richard, her fiancé, had his arm around both of them. For a moment, he threatened to crack it like he did before, but he restrained himself. He had to remember that Lois had moved on…or had she? A flicker of hope ignited in his heart. Could it be that there was till room for Clark Kent…and Superman too?

The rain had stopped by the time Clark came back into the bedroom, soup in hand. His trench coat was off now, revealing a blue shirt with a slightly loosened black and blue tie. Upon his return, Lois tore her hand away from her neck, revealing a gold locket. Clark set the soup down at looked at her curiously.

"What's in there?" he asked.

Lois grazed a hand along the heart-shaped outline.

"A picture of Jason," she said quickly, cursing herself for lying to him. "I always keep him close to my heart."

"And so you should," Clark replied, preoccupying himself with the soup. "You really are a great mother, Lois."

Touched, she smiled, sitting up so he could put the bowl across her lap.

"Thank you, Clark," she said, fighting to keep her voice casual.

"No problem, Lois," he said with a shrug. "Just doing what I can."

"I mean for everything," she interrupted, tears threatening to fall from her chocolate eyes. "You're always around…" she paused. "…Whenever I need you. You're great with Jason…I'm just really glad you're here tonight."

Clark hung his head. The mention of "you're always around" hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh how he longed to tell her everything…to fully embrace their relationship for what it was…without secrets.

"Lois, I," Clark began, the words sitting on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?"

The realization of what he was about to tell her struck him, making him rethink his words. He sighed, resorting to that Clark Kent grin once again.

"I'm glad I could be of some help."

Letting the disappointment sink in, she smiled at him before returning to her soup.

A few hours later, the bowl sat empty on the nightstand and Lois was fast asleep once more. Clark stood by the window, his glasses clutched in his hand, his blue orbs focused on the foggy windowpane. He nearly told her. He was so close to revealing his identity to the one he cared about most. But like so many times before, he couldn't find the courage. The guilt he suffered day-to-day hurt much more than any kryptonite shard Lex Luther could plunge into his back. The grip on his glasses tightened as a single tear fell down his cheek…

* * *

Lois awoke the nest morning with a new lightness about her. The fever from the night before had vanished, leaving a cool sensation around her body. She sighed and looked around. Clark was nowhere to be found. Now curious, she fumbled for her robe and trudged downstairs.

"Clark?" she called.

Alas, the only response was an empty echo bouncing off the wood floor. She dropped her shoulders, disappointed. She wanted to thank him for all he had done.

_Oh well _she thought, drifting to the front room. _I'll just tell him when I get back to work. _At the thought, she groaned. If she didn't get that article in today, Perry was going to have her head. She turned to the computer, only to find it completely finished.

**A Night with Superman**

By: Lois Lane


End file.
